Lekain
Lekain (ルカン, Rukan) is a high-ranking Begnion Senator and the Duke of Gaddos as well as the Vice Minister of Begnion in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the leader of the more corrupt circles of Begnion Senators, and attempts to overthrow Begnion's empress, Sanaki. Lekain, despite his corrupt nature, proves himself to be quite resourceful and a master manipulator. He fooled the weak leaders of Kilvas and Daein into signing Blood Pacts, effectively bending those countries to the Senate's will. He was also the mastermind of the Serenes Massacre, framing the Herons for the assassination of Apostle Misaha, inflaming beorc-laguz relations for years to come. Despite his political and strategic savvy, it is revealed that Lekain is nothing more than a pawn of Sephiran. When questioned by Ike about Lehran's Medallion, Lekain responded with bewilderment, having never heard of such an item. Furthermore, through his actions Lekain unwittingly helped further Sephiran's goals. His own personal army was formerly led by General Levail, who eventually left his post to join with General Zelgius. He briefly appears as a boss in Chapter 4-3: Distortions in Radiant Dawn. After a few turns, he warps away automatically, leaving Numida to die. If you are able to reach him before he warps away and are able to defeat him he still retreats. He later appears as one of the two bosses, along with Hetzel, in the Endgame Part I, where he admits to planning to kill Sanaki and frame that on the herons aswell. He is killed by Yune's party. He wields the SS Light Tome Rexaura, which he drops, and a Rewarp staff. His death in the Tower of Guidance ends the blood pacts of Daein and Kilvas. Character Data Boss Appear *Part 4: Chapter 3 *Part 4: Endgame Area 1 Base Stats |Saint |Earth |16 |47 |21 |35 |28 |25 |25 |20 |34 |10 |10 |6 |Light - SS Staff - S |Shove Corona |Rexaura* Rewarp * In Part 4: Endgame Area 1 only. Biorhythm Quotes Battle conversation Vs Micaiah Lekain: Ah, the so-called Silver-Haired Maiden. Both dark goddess and Daein general... Your very existence is vile beyond belief. Micaiah: Lekain, Duke of Gaddos... You crushed the people of Daein beneath your unjust rule and dragged us into a futile war. How do you live with the guilt of your sins? Lekain: Sins? Do not presume to speak to me of sin, child of Daein. If only you had understood that I am the side of the angels, you might be standing with me here today. Micaiah: Your delusions can't change what I see in your twisted soul, demon! Now give me that scroll! Lekain: Impudent brat! Vs Sanaki Sanaki: Burn, traitor! Lekain: Watch your tongue, girl! Vs Naesala Lekain: tah ha ha... So nice to see you, King Naesala... When you can't oppose me, that is. Your blood pact means that you'll have to betray your companions...yet again. Naesala: Not today, actually. Lekain: What did you say? Naesala: Sorry to break it to you, Lekain, but I have recently...been promoted, shall we say. I now take orders from over your head, Vice-Minister. From Empress Sanaki, to be exact. Lekain: Wh-what... Whaaaat...?! Naesala: The cursed of the blood pact applies if the master's orders aren't obeyed, but by law of Begnion, you're overruled. So, Lekain, right here, right now... I'm going to tear you apart, as I've been wanting to do for years. Lekain: Urk! Vs Ike Lekain: Tah ha ha! Laughable mercenaries! Sanaki could certainly have chosen better allies. If only she had sided with me, she wouldn't be damned now. Oh well... Ike: Yeah, whoever chose you as an ally has had better days, too. So who is it? Who's pulling your strings? Lekain: Pulling my strings? What are you saying? I alone have been chosen to protect her! I masterminded the plan to resurrect the goddess and become Ashera's chosen one! It is my right! Mine alone! Ike: Really? I didn't see you around when the galdr of release was sung to the medallion... Lekain: What medallion? What nonsense are you talking about? Ike: Wow... You don't have any idea what's really going on, do you, "mastermind"? I'm just wasting my time. Lekain: You... You! Urghh! I am Lekain, Duke of Gaddos! The one and only! Vs Sothe Sothe: ... Lakain: Hm? Who are you? How did a shabby little burglar get in here? Sothe: If that's how do you want to see me, then so be it. But know that that's also how I see you. I don't think we even need to exchange names. I'll just kill you and leave it at that. Vs Pelleas Pelleas: Vi-Vice-Minister Lekain... Lekain: Hm? Ahhh, still alive, are we? I suppose that I can still find a use for you... I know! Go and attack the enemy general. Pelleas: Um... Lekain: Why are you not obeying, fool? That look on your face... You think you’re going to save your people! That is precious! You can’t possibly believe that one so flawed as you has a prayer against me? Pelleas: I do, actually. Lekain: Whaaat?! Did I hear you correctly?! Pelleas: I said I believe. I believe in myself, and I believe in my companions. Even if I falter and fail… My friends will defeat you. This belief sustains me. I can fight you because I am no longer alone. Lekain: Let us test your theory, then! Die, upstart! Vs Nailah Lekain: Ah, Interesting! You're one of those sub-humans from the east that I've been hearing about. Nailah: And you're one of the fat, corrupted piece of filth that we're fighting. Lekain: How dare you! I am Duke of Gaddos! Nailah: Gaddos? Where's that? That name means nothing to me. How do beorc always get idea that the place they're from is the center of everything? Lekain: Silence, you loathsome cur! I'll ensure that your country is left in ruins! Vs Tanith Lekain: Hmph... Hello, Tanith. How odd to find you alongside these imbeciles, not to mention their impostor of a leader. Tanith: Silence your filthy mouth! I will not brook such insults. Lekain: F...Fi...Filthy?! How dare you slander the duke of Gaddos! I will rule the world in place of our goddess Ashera! Sanaki is not a true apostle or an empress. She's a mere slip of a girl! Tanith: There is no Begnion law that requires an empress to also be an apostle. Lekain: Whaaat? Tanith: Each apostle has thus far been seated as emperor only because that has been what served the senators best. Sanaki has ruled successfully without the benefit of divine inspiration for more than half her life. She is well loved by her subjects. Saying that she is not a true apostle will do nothing to alter that fact. Lekain: Dogmatic rhetoric will achieve nothing! Tanith: Very true. Empress Sanaki is my liege, and as her knight, it is my duty to destroy her enemies. Lekain: Blasphemy! Striking me is no different than raising your sword to our goddess! Tanith: Speaking of dogmatic rhetoric... Duke of Gaddos, farewell. Vs Sigrun Sigrun: Lekain, Duke of Gaddos... Don't bother with any of your practiced lies. Speak with with your weapon. Lekain: Dame Sigrun... I suppose I'm not surprised. I should have known you would still be on Sanaki's leash! Have you asked yourself why? She is a mere pretender to the throne. You've just a dog to a false apostle! Sigrun: Correct me if I'm wrong, Lord Lekain, but Sanaki was formally recognized by the senators as the empress. Where in Begnion law is an empress required to also be an apostle? This sounds like yet another case of you senators trying to twist the law for your own benefit. Lekain: Bah! Your legalistic manipulations don't make you right! Sigrun: For too long, we have tolerated you bending laws for your own benefit, with no foundation whatsover in justice. Now it's time for you to pay for your sins! Lekain: Impudence! You can't beat me... I am the chosen one! Vs Astrid Astrid: Lord Lekain... Lekain: Hm? You... You are From House Damiell... Astrid: Yes, I am. It's been a while, but I didn't think you'd forget me quite so easily. I wasn't sure at the time, but marrying you would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Lekain: Ha! Bold talk from penniless mercenary! You were never worthy of Lekain of Gaddos, head of the senators and chosen by the goddess herself! Vs Oliver Lekain: Duke of Tanas... What's gotten into you? Why are you fighting with these mercenary scum? Oliver: I am Oliver, champion of beauty! You would harm my precious feathered angels! That makes you my enemy! Unsightly man... Prepare yourself! Lekain: Have you finally gone stark mad? Who, exactly, do you think you're blathering at? Vs Leanne Leanne: (Eep, it’s you! Where’s Tibarn when you need him...?) Lekain: The lovely heron maiden...if not for the battle raging around us, I’d keep you as...a trophy. Vs Reyson Lekain: You're quite tenacious for a heron. I thought your entire fragile race had been exterminated... Reyson: Evil... You are pure evil. I hear it in your heart. How do you even survive? Lekain: How pathetic. Hated by heron, the only sub-human so weak as to actually be incapable of violence. This must feel just like the massacre to you: completely helpless before your inevitable doom! Vs Rafiel Rafiel: No! Lekain: Tah ha ha... How delightfully pathetic. Poor heron prince, teeming with rage, but incapable of hurting me! Tah ha ha ha! How absolutely marvelous! Rafiel: Your soul...is deeply scarred... Vs Tibarn Tibarn: I'm glad I got to you first. See, I heard that the Serenes Massacre was all your doing...That puts you at the very top of the list of enemies of bird tribes. Lekain: That may very well be, but I am under the divine protection of the goddess herself! A shabby sub-human pirate like yourself will find me quite invincible! Tibarn: As much as I'd love to draw this little chat out, I don't think I can keep my talons out of your neck another instant. Lekain: Why... Why are you laughing? Are you...enjoying yourself? Tibarn: Some of us here are just overflowing with the chaos you're causing with this fight. That might be part of it...But to be honest, there's a part of me that can hardly believe how much fun tearing your head off will be. Vs Jill Lekain: Knight of Daein, I am Lekain of Gaddos. Your ruler, King Pelleas will-- Jill: You can stop right there! Daein will never bow down to you again! Vs Haar Haar: Why is it that authority figures are always so unwilling to let go of their power? The world could flip upside down and you'd be trying to boss around gravity. Lekain: You clearly know nothing of me, lout! To oppose me is to oppose the goddess Ashera herself! Haar: That's strange... I always thought that role was filled by the apostle. But who can keep up these days? So you're defending the goddess... but will she do the same for you? Defeat quote Trivia *Lekain appears to have a unique way of laughing (ex. Tah ha hah). *Lekain has more battle conversations than any other boss in the game. Gallery File:FE9lekain.png|Lekain as he appeared in Path of Radiance File:FE10 Lekain.png|Lekain as he appeared in Radiant Dawn Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc